Homo Pair adalah Homo Mesra!
by RedBloodedCamellia
Summary: Koharu and Yuuji terancam bakalan putus! Sebage temen-temen yang baik, Shiraishi dkk bermaksud menyatukan mereka kembali! Berhasilkah? Chapter 6 updated! Lets go to meet everyone! On Hiatus. Sorry..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bapaknya tenipuri siapa hayo

Disclaimer : Bapaknya tenipuri siapa hayo??

Fic kedua gwww!! Dengan judul yg g berez sama sekali, tapi ya marilah kita abaikan semua itu (lepas tangan). Kali ini bintangnya Shitenhouji, and yg disorot tuh homo pair, tapi kenapa yg banyak keluar adalah ChitoKura en KenZai? Tau ah!

Sebelumnya, mohon maaf bwt tulisan yg gw singkat2, ato salah ngetik kata2 mungkin, soalnya males ngebetulin lagi sih... lain kali mungkin bakalan gw cek. Mungkin.

Anyway! Please enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER I : MISSING PERSON**

Hari ini adalah hari yang biasa-biasa aja bagi klub tennis Shitenhouji. Semua masih tetap berlatih dengan keras, Shiraishi masi pake perban yg ga jelaz bwt apa.., and Kintaro masi tetap aktip (masi tetep imuttt... XDD). Setelah kalah dengan Seigaku di semi final, dalam hati semuanya bertekat untuk terus berjuang agar Shitenhouji bisa melakukan _comeback_ dengan gemilang taun depan. Tapi ternyata, ada beberapa orang yang _missing_ dari latian hari ini, dan si Gontakure kita yg manizz, (suami gw.. XDD) yg nyadar duluan...

"Loh, Gin mana??" tanya Kintaro pada Shiraishi buchou.

"Heh?" Shiraishi mencari-cari di wilayah klubnya, "Bener juga, Shihan kok g keliatan?" (Gin yg segede gitu ga keliatan?? OMG lu udah buta ya Shiraishi??)

"Lagi ada urusan kali..." jawab Chitose malez-malezan, "mungkin lagi nyetor di WC?" (maap buat yg lagi makan...)

"Apaan seh lo?? Jijay taok!!" sembur Yuuji bete

"Lo tu yg apa2an, orang cuma ngomong ini aj..." jawab Chitose, "ga usah bete aja kenapa seh??"

"Iya nih, senpai, ga usah di tanggepin omongannya Chitose-senpai, dia emang jorok orangnya..." (Chitose : Maksod lo??) hibur Zaizen, "Senpai kenapa kok hari ini kayak lemez gitu, ga kaya biasanya?"

"Gw..." jawab Yuuji lirih, tapi keburu di potong ama Chitose

"Lagi dapet ka..." _Bukk_, belom selese ngomong, Chitose dah di tabok ama Shiraishi

"Messum!! Jangan ngomong yg gak-gak dong!!" semprot Shiraishi. Bisa gawat kalo Kintaro tanya macem-macem...

"Dapet? Dapet pa'an...??" tanya Kintaro poloz. "Terlambat..." batin Shiraishi

Seluruh reguler Shitenhouji cuma bisa memandang Kintaro sambil bingung mikirin gemana cara ngejelasinnya. Chitose pun berusaha menperbaiki keadaan...

"Eng... Kin-chan g bole tau.. soalnya itu _a girl's thing_..."

"Ginting?? Makanan apaan tuh? Enak g sih??" jwb Kintaro sok tau tapi tetep dgn tampang poloz nan imut.. Bikin semua reguler ga bisa ngetawain dia.

"Tobat... gw lupa kalo nilai bahasa inggriz si Kintaro cm dapat 8 ngakak aliaz 3..." pikir Chitose, "Eng... kamsud gw..."

"Dapet makanan ya?! Permen?! Makanya Yuuji-senpai bingung gimana cara baginy sama aku??" tembak Kintaro g cocok. Tapi melihat ada kesempatan ngelez, Chitose tanpa ba bi bu langsung nyamber.

"Bener! Si Yuuji baru dapet makanan!! Tanya aja ke dia!!" jawab Chitose lepas tangan. Gantian Yuuji yg dibikin bingung ama si Kintaro..

"Mana? Minta dong senpai... minta minta minta..." rajuk Kintaro, bikin si Yuuji tambah bete..

"Apaan seh?? Udah, minta si Zaizen aj!!" dan Kintaro pun pindah ke Zaizen

"Mana mana mana..." mohon Kintaro dengan tampang melaz. Diliatin dengan _innocent eyes_ kayak gt, Zaizen jelaz tak berkutik. Dianya Cuma bisa ang eng ung aj. Akhirnya buchou terkeren se tenipuri (menurut gw.. XDD) turun tangan..

"Kintaro! Cukup! Jangan bikin sulit Zaizen!!" Shiraishi berusaha mengambil kendali.

"GA mauuuuu!! Abiz aku lapeeeeeer!!"

"Kintaro! Jika kamu masih tetep rewel juga, akan ku buka perbanku ini!!"

Diancam kayak gitu, Kintaro langsung ngiyem. Tampangnya melaz banget, bikin Zaizen yang baik jadi ga tega.

"Udah, udah... nanti ku beliin bakpau di warung sebelah ya??" bujuk Zaizen

"Beneran?" tanya Kintaro berbinar-binar

"He-eh... he-eh... tenang ya..." hibur Zaizen

"Wa... Zaizen makasi...!!" teriak Kintaro sambil memeluk Zaizen. (Gw juga mau doooong... dipeluk Kin Kin!!). Tiba-tiba sesosok makluk keren muncul.

"Yoo! Pren!! Gi ngapain? Sori aq telat!!"teriak Oshitari Kenya.

"Ah!! Kenya-senpai!!" teriak Zaizen sambil bersemu merah. Segera dihanpirinya senpai kesayangannya itu. (dan suami gw dilupain, dilempar entah kemana. kasian..)

"Kok lama sih senpai !!" tanya Zaizen manja. (Zaizennya bikin mual nih... --;;)

"Eh, iya nih... tadi aku harus piket dulu... sori ya lama.. Kamu dari tadi nungguin aku ya?" jawab Kenya ga kalah mesra.

"Iya nih, dari tadi aku kesepian..."

"Loh, kan ada Shiraishi, Chitose, Kintaro dan lain-lain? (Yuuji : Siapa yg lo bilang laen-laen haaahh??)" tanya Kenya,"Kok bisa kesepian sih??"

"Abissss..." jawab Zaizen malu-malu, "Ga ada senpai sih..."

Wajah Kenya pun ikut memerah, tapi kemudian di genggam tangan Zaizen.

"Zaizen..."

"Senpai..."

Dan bunga-bunga pun mekar dibelakang mereka. (Bg music: Kiss me-nya Six Pence non the Richer. Lagu kesukaan gw tuh...) Kintaro segera diamankan oleh Shiraishi (Shiraishi : Gawaaaat!! Adegan 17+!!), Chitose sendiri asik ngeliat adegan itu (Chitose : Jarang-jarang nih, siaran langsung adegan bokeb) sementara itu, si Yuuji...

"Aaaaaaaahhh! Udah deh!! Eneg tau ngeliatnya!!" teriak Yuuji.

Semua reguler memandanginya (minus Shihan and Koharu, karena emang ga ada). Yuuji sendiri keliatannya belum puas tereak, truz dia ngelanjutin lagi.

"Kenya!! Apa-apaan seh lo!! Kalo mau maen BF jangan di sini deh!! Ini tuh klub yang suci, tempat para murid SMP berhati murni datang untuk menempa kemampuan tennis mereka, dan memperjuangkan harga diri dalam menghadapi kejuaraan dengan jalan yang tidak mulus, penuh darah dan air mata!!" (aseli ngombezzz)

Kenya pun langsung sadar dan tobat, dilepasnya tangan Zaizen, kemudian dia bergumam, "Benar juga ya... maaf.." (Dalam hati Zaizen : Yah, senpai... aku kan belom puas...)

"Kamu lagi Zaizen! Dah tau kita lagi ngomongin hal yang penting! Kita nih lagi ngomongin tentang masa depan si Kintaro tauuu!! (Kintaro : Aku kenapa?) Dia tuh lagi kelaparan!! Kamu malah, main ngebuang-buang dia!! And malah memilih si Kenya! Jangan gitu dong!! Emang kamu mau kalo si Kintaro jadi kena busung lapar gara2 kekurangan permen??" ( Gw : Eng... Yuu-kun? Rasanya di dunia ini ga ada orang yang kena busung lapar gara-gara kekurangan permen deh...XD)

Semua reguler Shitenhouji memandang si Yuuji dengan tampang bingung and bertanya-tanya dalam hati mereka, 'Tu anak kenapa si?'

"Lu kenapa sih, Yuuji??" tanya Shiraishi agak-agak takut. Takut ikutan dibentak juga.

"Gue?! Gue g apa2 tuh! Ngapain sih lu tanya-tanya??" jawab Yuuji sewot. Masi bete dia.

"Nggak, kita cuma khawatir, abis senpai dari tadi keliatan bete terus. Kalo ada masalah, kita pasti berusaha bantu.." Zaizen buka suara.

"Iya, betul tuh..." kata Kenya mendukung 'istri'nya (Gw : ato suami? Benernya yg uke yang seme tuh siapa si?? )

"Iya iya aja lu!!" bentak Yuuji. Tiba-tiba Chitose ambil bicara...

"Makenye kan dah gw bilang, dia tuh lagi..."

"Diem lo!!" bentak Shiraishi, "Mau ngerasain Entaku Shoot gw?!"

"Ampun mas..." Chitose pun jiper.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong nih..." Kintaro tiba-tiba comentar.., "Kok senpai ga main peluk-pelukan (?) lagi ama Koharu-senpai? Truz Koharu-senpainya mana?"

Shiraishi dkk langsung mikir, bener juga... jangan-jangan yang bikin si Homo 1 ni bete terus adalah...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!" tiba-tiba Yuuji ngejerit, "Aku sudah ga butuh lagi sama si Koharu!! Biar saja! Aku juga bisa dapat pasangan lain seperti dia!! Hik hik! Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

DanYuuji pun berlari meninggalkan lapangan and klub sambil menangis, ga tau kemana. Ngumpet di WC cewek kali..

Dilapangan, para reguler masih agak bingung-bingung sambil mikir : "si Yuuji pasti dah sarap...".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jadi begitulah! Chapter 1 emang masi belum jelas inti masalahnya, tapi yah.. paling enggak ada gambaran sedikit? Ato enggak? Kalo gitu gambar aja sendiri... XDD

Gak ding, silakan ngikutin chapter berikutnya, pasti membantu! (promosi!)

Kin Kin gw masi muncul.. tapi yah... emang ni fanfic bukan buat dia sih ya, jadinya ga begitu menonjol.. hik hik... sori ya honey...

Eniwei! E-ni-wei!! Pliz review! And thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Bapaknya tenipuri siapa hayo

Disclaimer : Bapaknya tenipuri siapa hayo??

Chapter 2! Terima kasih buat yang mau baca! En ngereview! Mungkin kalo ada! Ya udah lah, sebelum baca, sy ingetin aja ya...

Hati2 sama tulisan2 yang disingket2 ato yang salah ketik! Berbahaya! Berbahaya untuk kesehatankah?? Enggak.. kali aja situ sebel sama tulisan gitu.. Abis saya ga sempet ngoreksin sih!! XDD

Ya udah... plis enjoy!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER II : NEW PAIR??**

Di ruang klub Shitenhouji, para reguler yang tersisa, (Shiraishi-buchou, Chitose, Zaizen, Kenya, and My darling Gontakure XDD) lagi mengadakan rapat serius, untuk menindak lanjuti perilaku aneh si Yuuji. (Busyeeet, bahasanya!!)

"Menurut perhitungan gw, rasanya si Yuuji tuh dah setep deh..." buka Chitose dengan tampang serius kayak orang ngeden boker dah ngalahin tampang Einstein waktu nemu rumus MC2.

"Kalo menurut gw, dia tuh habis "ngapa-ngapain" ama si Koharu deh, makanya jadi error gitu, paling ketularan ga berez. Coba kalo ketularan jenius.." sahut Kenya ikutan gila. Mananya yang rapat serius coba??

"Eh?? Masa sih senpai??" Zaizen si anak manis nimbrung. Kok elu percaya aja sih...

(--;;)

"Shiraishi, 'ngapa-ngapain' apa si maksudnya?" Gontakure gw ikutan nimbrung juga.

"Eng... ya gitu... gini... anu..." Shiraishi bingung nih mau ngejawab apa.

"Maksudnya... mereka lagi belajar bareng! Kayak waktu kamu belajar bareng ama Shihan senpai itu loh!" bantu Zaizen balas budi soal tadi. Shiraishinya mengirim tatapan makasi ke Zaizen sambil menarik napas lega.

"Oh... belajar..." ulang Kintaro poloz.

"Iya..."

"Ya udah! Kok kita malah ngelantur! Sekarang kan kita lagi ngebahas soal si Yuuji yang aneh ntu! Kalian jangan ngomong yang macem-macem ah!" tegur Shiraishi ke Chitose and Kenya. Yang ditegur cuma nyengir-nyengir aj..

"Tapi ngomongin soal Ishida senpai..." Zaizen kembali buka suara, "kok dia ga keliatan?"

"Truz.." lanjut Shiraishi, "Si Koharu kemana juga?"

"Jangan-jangan..." Chitose kembali ber-hipotesa, "mereka lagi beduaan..."

Hening sejenak. Kemudian semuanya ketawa.

"Gak mungkin ah! Lu jangan bercanda gitu!" kata Shiraishi sambil nyubit'suami'nya itu. (kalo yang ini, gw positif yakin! XD) Yang di cubit cuma ketawa aj..

"Iya ya! Hahaha..." jawab Chitose, sambil bales mencolek pipi si Buchou. (Duileh, mesranya..)

"Eh, senpai kenapa?" tanya Zaizen pada Kenya waktu ngeliat muka Kenya jadi aneh.

"...Bener juga. Jangan-jangan, waktu itu..." bisik Kenya horror.

"Apaan senpai??" kejar Zaizen khawatir ngeliat wajah senpainya itu.

"Tadi.. waktu berangkat ke klub, dijalan gw ketemu si Koharu ama Shihan. Mereka keliatan aneh banget gitu.. Jalan bedua-duaan ke tempat sepi. Tapi waktu gw sapa, si Shihan keliatan salah tingkah gitu, and buru-buru ngajak si Koharu pindah. Gwnya malah di kacangin." cerita Kenya panjang lebar.

"hah?" Zaizen keliatan ga percaya

"Masa sih, mereka itu..." Shiraishi saking kagetnya ga bisa nyelesaiin kalimatnya. Sebaliknya, si Chitose malah keliatan semangat.

"Trus, trus! Mereka ngapain?!" tanya Chitose napsu. Dah g dihirauin Shiraishi yg melotot ke dia.

"Ya udah, gitu doang, gw g ngeliatin mereka lagi. Males banget gw, kan dah di kacangin." Tutup Kenya

"Aahhhh!! Ga seru lu!" kata Chitose.

"Udah! Lu tuh, apa-apaan sih? Keadaan gawat gini masi aja dibikin maen-maen! Truz, lu ngeliat mereka dimana?" tanya Shiraishi pada Kenya.

"Eh., kalo ga salah didekat gedung lama, kayaknya mereka mau ke pohon sakura di belakang skul deh.." terang Kenya

"Apa?! Disana kan tempat yang sering dipake orang waktu mau nembak...!" sahut Zaizen memerah.

"Loh kok tau?"

"Iya.. soalnya kan aku ditembak Kenya senpai disana.." jawab Zaizen malu-malu. Kenya-nya ikutan malu-malu juga.

"Gawat! Kita harus segera menyusul kesana! Gw punya firasat buruk!" Shiraishi buchou mengambil inisiatip.

"Kenapa sih? Biarin aja napa? Itukan urusan mereka sendiri.." kata Chitose g semangat.

"Apaan si? Kan elu tadi tertarik! Lagian kita tuh harus cepet-cepet ngejernihin masalah, kalo g segera dipecahin, bisa-bisa kita keilangan double pair kita yg paling kompak!!" bales Shiraishi, "He pasangan baru! Nanti aja mojoknya!! Sekarang lu semua ikut gueeeeee!!"

Yang dibentak (Kenya+Zaizen) jadi gelagapan. Ya ampun... belum kapok juga ternyata!!

"Kintaro! Kamu jaga di klub!!" perintah Shiraishi sambil siap-siap pergi ke 'TKP'.

"Eeeh?? Aku juga ikut!!" pinta Kintaro ngotot.

"Udahhh, anak kecil nurut aj!! Ni bukan urusannya anak kecil!!" kata Chitose sambil menyusul buchounya (sekaligus 'uke'-nya) itu.

Dan saat Shiraishi dkk hampir ninggalin lapangan tennis, mereka masi dapat mendengar teriakan Kintaro dengan jelas : "Aku bukan anak keciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllll!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jadi.. begitu. Masalahnya dah tau kan?? Chapter berikutnya, kita bakalan pindah setting, and Kin Kin gw terpaksa ga diikutin. Sayangnya...

Tapi! Ada reguler shitenhouji lain yg muncul nih! Koharu si kakek hentai (biar kayak gitu favorit gw loh..) and Gin si botak! Pliss read!!

Anyway, pliz review!! Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Bapaknya tenipuri siapa hayo

Disclaimer : Bapaknya tenipuri siapa hayo??

Okey!! Chapter 3!! To the scene of crime!!

Makasi bwt yang ngereview... kalo ada... (lu keren bgt deh!!) yang mau baca juga makasi!!

Kemudian... tak bosan2 gw ingetin... ati2 sama tulisan yang disingkat singkat ato yang salah ngetik!! Kenapa?? Itu model baru dari bahasa kita tauuuk!! (dipatuk burung garuda)

Aniway! Enjoy reading!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER III : IS THAT TRUE??**

Location : Disemak-semak dekat pu'un sakura..

"Kontek kontek! Kucing satu kepada kucing dua? Target sudah ditemukan! Mohon perintah selanjutnya! Ganti!"

"Siap, disini kucing dua! Terima kasih atas laporannya! Untuk sementara tolong diawasi dulu, apa bila ada perubahan, mohon laporannya ya, Kenya! Ganti!"

"Eh, Chitose, jgn sebut nama gw dong! Gw ini 'kucing satu' tau! Ulang lagi!"

"Oke, kentut satu silakan ganti!"

"Kucing satu!!"

"Gw bilang gantiiii!!"

Buak!! Segera setelah suara keras, Chitose and Kenya tersungkur, dibelakang mereka, para uke, Shiraishi and Zaizen, berdiri sambil memegang raket.

"Chitose... Gw kan udah bilang... ini jangan dipake bercandaan... Enak ga Entaku shoot gw?" kata Shiraishi sambil dilatar belakangi langit yg tiba-tiba jadi mendung menyeramkan.

"Ma, mantep banget honey.." jawab Chitose gokil.

"Mau lagi?"

"Eh.. enggak!"

"Kalo gitu diem!" ancam Shiraishi nyeremin

"Oke.." Chitose pun ngiyem. Sementara itu, Kenya pun bernasib lumayan sama..

"Kenya-senpai, ga boleh ya.. ga bole nakal, kita disini bukan buat maen-maen, oke?" Walo ngomong sambil tersenyum manis, aura Zaizen serem banget, bikin Kenya jadi terkencing-kencing.

"Ba.. baik.." jawab Kenya ketakutan.

"Pinter.."

(Gile.. uke dimana-mana serem ya! Jadi inget TezuFuji and SanaYuki.. XDD). Sementara itu, sang 'target' (jadi ikutan Kenya nih..XD), Koharu and Gin, terliat lagi beduaan dibawah pu'un sakura penembakan. Ekspresi Gin keliatan sulit dijelasin, sementara si Koharu keliatan sante-sante aja. Pake acara ngupil lage..

"Ko.. koharu! Jangan ngupil dong! Nanti kalo kotor gimana?!" protes Gin­

"_Hah?? Kotor?!_" Shiraishi dkk jadi serem ngedengernya..

"Alah... santai aja lagi! Soal ginian sih, gw dah pengalaman banget kok!" jawab Koharu mencurigakan

"_Pengalaman?? OMG!!_" Shiraishi dkk ampe melotot, pikiran mereka dah yg nggak-nggak aja..

"Ya, ya udah.. kalo gitu, tolong ya... cuma kamu satu-satunya..." kata Gin makin lama makin lirih. Trus, Gin ama si Koharu makin lama makin deket, si Gin menunduk dan keliatan mau mencium pipi Koharu sambil berbisik. Gin mbisikinnya lirih banget, sampai-sampai Shiraishi dkk mesti ngorek-ngorek kuping dulu biar bisa kedengeran. Setelah menajamkan telinga sekuat tenaga, akhirnya Shiraishi dkk bisa mendengar sebaris kalimat yang bisa membuat mata mereka meloncat keluar.

"... Aku suka kamu..."

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!"

Seseorang berteriakan sangat keras, sampai Chitose memutuskan harus segera memeriksakan kupingnya ke THT begitu pulang. Sementara itu, Shiraishi, Zaizen and Kenya mencari-cari dari mana datangnya suara, ternyata yang berteriak itu adalah..

"Lah? Itukan si Yuuji?!" seru Kenya sambil menunjuk ke semak-semak tak jauh dari tempat mereka sembunyi.

"Eh, bener! Ngapain senpai Yuuji di sini? Bukannya tadi ngilang sambil nangis?" tanya Zaizen.

Yuujinya sendiri keliatannya ga bisa merespon apa-apa, keadaannya mengkhawatirkan banget, matanya melotot gak fokus dan mulutnya mengeluarkan busa (Epilepsi kah?), bikin Shiraishi dkk khawatir..

"Eh, kayaknya ada yang keluar dari mulut Yuuji senpai deh..." kata Zaizen khawatir.

"Eh?" sahut Shiraishi sambil mengamati muka Yuuji, "Ya ampun itu kan... Roh-nya?! Gyaaaaa! Chitose cepetan bawa si Yuuji ke UKS!!"

"Heh? Biarin aj..."

"Cepetaaaan!!"

"Iya iya..."jawab Chitose pasrah. Akhirnya dy jadi keliatan konyol bgt, merayap-rayap disemak-semak sambil membopong Yuuji, yg keliatannya juga lagi di posisi g enak, dibopong dgn muka menghadap pantat Chitose (Bisa bayangin? Saya aja enggak XD).

"Ayo cepetan, sebelum Shihan en Koharu sadar kalo kita ngintip mereka!" perintah Shiraishi sambil bisik-bisik. (kok bisik-bisiknya baru sekarang?)

Dan mereka pun segera bergegas merayap-rayap menuju UKS. (Maksudnya di semak-semak aj merayap-rayapnya, kalo dah jauh dari ShihanKoharu ya jalan biasa, 'mang mereka suster ngesot??). Sementara itu, Dibawah pu'un sakura...

"Kok rasanya tadi ada yg teriak ya? Truz, kok gw juga ngerasa denger suara-suara orang bisik-bisik.." kata Gin sambil kebingungan mencari-cari asal suara, "Jangan-jangan bener kata temen sekelas gw, disini ada hantunya.."

"Hmmmmm..." Koharu masang tampang serius sambil mikir, Rasanya tadi kok kayaknya gw denger suaranya Yuu-kun deh...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK! Jadi ini lah masalahnya!! Benarkah... benarkah Gin jadian sama Koharu?? (Kalo jadian judul fanfic gw ga kayak gini dong...)

Ya udah lah!! Pilz lanjutin baca ke chapter selanjutnya!! OK??

Thanks for reading and review pliss!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Bapaknya tenipuri siapa hayo

Disclaimer : Bapaknya tenipuri siapa hayo??

Chapter empat! Ada yg mau baca sampai sini? Kalo ada sy acungin 10 jempol! (pinjem jempol tetangga)

Walo di chapter 3 end sy nuliz Yuuji-nya dilariin ke UKS, tapi di sini settingnya ganti di WC! Kenapa gitu?? Karena sy suka boker! (g jelaz..) Ga ding.. karena pingin aja. Asik (?) sih...

OK.. biar g kebanyakan bacot, langsung di baca aj, pliz review kalo berkenan! Kalo g berkenan ya.. review jg! Thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER IV : TRAGEDY IN WOMEN'S RESTROOM**

Location : Toilet cewek (Liat judulnya juga tauk!!)

"Yuuji! Jangan bikin malu kamu!! Ayo cepet keluar!!" teriak Shiraishi kalap sambil menggedor-gedor pintu WC.

Hening. Terdengar isak tangis dari dalam bilik.

"Yuuji!! Jawab dong!! Jangan-jangan lu mau bunuh diri ya??" seru Shiraishi makin menggila.

Hening lagi. Yang terdengar cuma isak tangis yg makin kenceng.

"Zaizen yang gak tahan ngeliat adegan ini (sekaligus malu kalo ampe ketauan temen-temen sekelasnya Buchou-nya kalap di WC cewek), mencoba menenangkan.

"Buchou, udah ya.. tenang.. Aku malu nih.." bujuk Zaizen. Tapi Shiraishi 'dah terlanjur marah, Zaizennya dia acuhin. (Teganya!)

"Yuuji!! Awas kalo ampe lu bunuh diri nyemplung lubang WC! Susah nyedotnya tauk!! Nanti kalo klub kita disuruh bayarin nyedot wc yg buntet gara-gara mayat elu, klub kita bisa tekor!! Elu kan tau klub kita lagi kekurangan dana!!" seru Shiraishi panjang lebar.

GUBRAK! Ya elah kirain... pikir KenZai and Chitose. Lagi senewen gitu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara horor dari balik bilik yg digedor Shiraishi. Shiraishinya ampe mencelat kebelakang (Yg langsung ditangkep Chitose dgn sukses) ngedengernya.

"Hik hik.. biarin aja gw disini... ga ada lagi yang peduli ama gw... hik hik hik... Koharu dah ninggalin gw... Selingkuh... Sama Gin lagi... Huaaaaaa!!"

"Eh lu jangan nangis kenceng-kenceng gini dong!! Nanti kalo ada orang yang datang ke sini bisa berabe!!" protes Kenya bingung

"Biarin Biarin Biarin Biarin!!" tereak Yuuji kenceng

"Lu tuh ya!" Shiraishi bales tereak sambil berusaha membuka pintu bilik tempat Yuuji berada, "Jangan kayak anak kecil gitu! Kalo lu emang ada masalah, ayo diomongin baek-baek ama si Koharu! Jangan malah ngumpet ga jelas gini! Cepetan keluaar!!"

"Habisnya... hik hik... Koharu keliatan seneng banget sama si Gin dari pada sama Gw.." jawab Yuuji sedih, sambil berusaha menahan pintu biliknya tak terbuka.

Khawatir pintu biliknya bisa ancur klo trus di tarik dorong begitu, (Shiraishi : kok malah itu yang lu kuatirin??) Chitose angkat bicara.

"Kok lu tau?"

"Soalnya... soalnya... kemarin waktu gw maen ke rumahnya Koharu, pas kita lagi ngobrol-ngobrol, tiba-tiba dia dapet telepon dari Shihan... Awalnya sih ngomongnya biasa-biasa aja... tapi lama-lama pake bisik-bisik... seru banget keliatannya.. si Koharu keliatan seneng banget gitu... wajahnya... matanya... matanya kayak .. kayak orang yang lagi jatuh cinta gitu... hik hik.."

Haaahh??

"Emang matanya orang yang lagi jatuh cinta itu kayak gimana haah??" tanya Shiraishi mupeng.

"Kayak Zaizen waktu ngeliat Kenya..."

Kenya and Zaizen tertegun sebentar kemudian sama-sama memerah. Mereka berdua keliatan malu-malu tapi saling berpandangan satu sama lain dengan mesra. Beneran serasa dunia milik bedua aja deh...

"Trus..." mengabaikan suasana 'pink' itu, Chitose meneruskan menginterogasi Yuuji, "Elu cemburu gitu?"

"He eh.." jawab Yuuji lirih. Isakan tangisnya mulai berenti dan tak terdengar. Shiraishi pun sudah menyerah mencoba mendobrak pintunya.

"Jadi, elu tadi uring-uringan gara-gara itu?" tanya Chitose lagi

"Iya.."

Hening sejenak, kemudian Zaizen bertanya,

"Eng.. senpai, senpai tau dari mana tadi mereka mau ketemuan di bawah pohon sakura?" tanya Zaizen takut-takut

"Tadi waktu lari dari klub gw ngeliat Koharu ama Shihan lagi jalan berduaan.. karena penasaran, gw ikutin, kemudian.." terdengar napas Yuuji tercekat, tapi kemudian dilanjutkannya, "kemudian.. Koharu ngajak Shihan ke tempat itu... tempat dia dulu nembak gw.."

Zaizen kaget, dan tidak mampu ber kata-kata. Jadi ini sebabnya Yuuji begitu emosional. Semua terlihat serba salah. Sementara itu, Kenya, yang tak ingin melihat'uke'nya serba salah mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Eh, liat, ada kecoak bencong lewat..."

..Dan ternyata gagal. (Dalam hati Kenya : Ngapain gw ngomentarin kecooaaa??)

"Gini aja." Kali ini giliran Chitose mencoba, "Mendingan elu keluar, dan bicara baik-baik sama kita. Gue pikir lebih baik elu ngomongin masalah elu sama kita-kita, karena lima kepala lebih baik dari pada satu kepala. Lagian..." Chitose menghela napas, "Gw and temen-temen bela-belain nyusul elu kesini buat menghibur elu yang lagi patah hati. ...Bukannya buat ngomong sama pintu..."

Shiraishi tertegun. Dia sama sekali ga nyangka Chitose yang se ari-ari amburadul and seenak udelnya sendiri ini bisa ngomong sebener itu. Tanpa di duganya dia merasakan debaran halus di hatinya. Walaupun debaran itu kecil, tapi Shiraishi menyadarinya. Dan, diam-diam hatinya terasa hangat karenanya.

"Hi.. Hitouji senpai! Yang dikatain Chitose-senpai itu bener!" Zaizen angkat bicara, "Kita semua sangat perduli sama senpai! Jadi biarpun senpai kabur waktu mau kita bawa ke UKS, nendang anu-nya Chitose senpai waktu kabur, en malah ngumpet di WC bauk ini... Kita tetap nyusul kesini! Karena kita peduli peduli sama senpai!"

Chitose yg inget kejadian waktu 'piiip piip'nya di cederai Yuuji jadi agak ngambek. Sementara, Shiraishi menimpali omongan Zaizen.

"Itu bener. Makanya, ayo keluar. Kita semua khawatir loh..."

"Kalian nyusul gw kesini bukan karena takut kehilangan salah satu reguler yang berharga kan?" tanya Yuuji.

"Enggak."

"Bukan karena takut gw bunuh diri nyemplung lubang WC en ngebuntetin toilet kan?"

"Enggak! Ya ampun lu tuh..." Shiraishi agak tensin ngedengernya, "Udah! Lu mau keluar ato enggak!? Kita tinggalin nih!!"

'Ya udah.. gw keluar. Gw keluar buat Chitose yang udah ngebuka mata gw, Buat Zaizen yang udah baik bgt ama gw, en bwt elo yang udah nghawatirin gw dgn cara yg agak aneh.." kata Yuuji sambil membuka selot bilik WC tempatnya ngedon, "...tapi enggak bwt Kenya yang lebih perhatian ama kecoak waria dari pada nghawatirin gw."

"Eh ni anak..." Kenya sebel ngedengernya, " Udah deh, jgn banyak bacot! Kalo mau keluar cepetan! Lu mau kita semua ga boleh ikut kejuaraan lagi gara-gara hampir semua regulernya ketauan lagi ngumpul rame-rame di WC cewek ?? Kalo kita semua dituduh tukang intip gimana ?? Pikirin keadaan kita juga dong!! Lagian elu kalo ngambek kok ngumpetnya di WC cewek sih?? Udah tempatnya ga cocok, bau, becek, ga elit lagi!!"

Hening. Kemudian terdengar Yuuji menyahut dengan suara aneh.

"WC 'cewek'? Bukannya WC 'cowok'? tanya Yuuji

"Nggak! Ni WC cewek! Liat, ga ada tepat pipis berdirinya! Liat aja deh, pasti dudukan WC-nya turun!" jelas Kenya detail.

Hening lagi.

"OMG, lu bener... celaka..."

Kenudian dengan ter gesa-gesa Yuuji ngebuka pintu bilik en berteriak.

"Gue salah masuuuuuk!!" teriaknya horror,"Pantes aja, kok rasanya WC-nya lebih wangi en bersih (Ga 100 yg lo baca ini bener!) ! Pake ada tulisan 'buanglah pembalut di tempat sampah' lagi! Ternyata...!!"

"Eh, salah masuk toh?" komentar Chitose, "Kirain lu udah niat jadi cewek.."

Dan Chitose pun dipelototin oleh Shiraishi dkk.

"Kalo gitu, cepetan kita keluar! Kalo keliatan anak-anak cewek bisa bera.." belum selesai kata-kata Zaizen, tiba-tiba pintu masuk toilet cewek terbuka dari luar. Masuklah cewek2 bongsor dan pada berotot semua, keliatannya anak cewek dari klub **gulat** yang mau ganti baju en pulang. Shiraishi dkk sendiri pada membeku tiba-tiba. Dan saat para cewek-cewek raksasa itu melihat para cowok-cowok cakep itu..

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"_

"_Ya ampun ada cowok disiniiiii!_

"_Masaaa?? Pasti mau ngintip gueee!!"_ (Gw : Yeeeeeee, elu kecentilan bgt sih??)

"_Ehh?? Cabull!!_

"_Bunuh!!"_

"_Bakarrrr!!"_

Mati kutu. Shiraishi, Chitose, Kenya, Zaizen, dan Koharu kelihatannya pada kehilangan fungsi otak sementara begitu ngeliat para cewek yang dah pada napsu mau mencarok mereka. Kasian nasip mereka. Apakah mereka masi mungkin selamat??

...

..Kayaknya enggak deh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horeeee!! Chapter empat! Ditulis begitu pulang skul! Ceritanya makin g berez, tapi ya ga pa2 lah! (?)

Chapter lima mungkin agak lama, soalnya bentar lage mau ujian semester... coba ga pake semester2an kayak jaman KBK dulu... Pemerintah memang kejam.

Eniwei, pliz review! Pujian (mungkin ga si?), makian, cacian, sendal (?), saya terima dengan seneng ati, dan terbuka. (Mungkin!)

Yg mau ikut fans club sy? Ngantri dibelakang fans saya yg no. 1000000000000000000000000000000 ya... (Disambit tokai)

Thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Bapaknya tenipuri siapa hayo

Disclaimer : Bapaknya tenipuri siapa hayo??

Okay! Okay! Met ktmu lage!! Wuih, ternyata chapter 5 bisa ditulis lebih cepat dari pada yg sy duga! Kirain bisanya ngaplot setelah smsteran, g taunya malah 3 ari sebelum! (dengan teror tugas2, and ulangan2, belom lage apalan..)

Nah, di fic nie, KinKin gw muncul lage! OMG... ternyata gw ga berdaya pisah dari kamu terlalu lama chay... (Ceilah!) Dan jg, dengan sangat terpaksa sy sampaikan, Shiraishi dkk ga bisa muncul dulu.. sekarat.. aih sedih..

Ok2, sebelum ngebaca nie fic, sy mao ngingetin dulu, mohon ati2 DGN SANGAT terhadap tulisan2 yg disingket2 ato yg salah ketik! G usah di ambil ati ya... soalnya authornya lagi keseringan sms-an sih! Jd bawaannya pingin nyingkat2... mlulu! Okelah oke, g usah bnyk cincau, selamat baca!!

Enjoy reading!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER V : GIN'S NEW LOOK**

Koharu Konjiki berjalan santai menuju ruang klub tennis Shitenhouji sambil bersiul-siul. Diliat dari tampangnya aj, semua orang bisa bilang kalo si kakek hentai itu lagi seneng. Bibirnya monyong sambil sesekali mendendangkan lagu Burn my Dread. Tetapi, begitu dia nyampe ruang klub...

"Lah, kok sepi? Yuukun-ku mana?" gumam Koharu sambil celingukan.

"Ohayou, senpai! Tumben datengnya cepet!" tanya Kintarou, yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Koharu. Koharunya sampai kaget.

"Ya ampun Kinchan !! Kamu jangan tiba-tiba muncul kayak gitu dooonkk!! Kayak siluman ajah!" jerit Koharu over acting. Ga ampe kayak gitu deh, kek...

"Heh? Masa sih? Senpai kaget y? He he he... sori ya..." jawab Kintarou sambil nyengir.

"Uuuh! Ya udah ga papa!" sungut Koharu, "Bedewe, kamu tau nggak kemana Yuu-kun? Kok nggak ada??"

"Hitouji senpai? Enggak, nggak tau..." jawab Kintarou geleng-geleng, "Shiraishi, Chitose, Kenya, ama Zaizen juga ga ada tuh! Kemana ya?"

"Yeee, gw yang nanya kok malah balik di tanyain sih?" seru Koharu, "Jadi yang masup klub hari ini cuma kamu, aq, ama Shihan ya?"

"Eh? Gin kan belum dateng..." tanya Kintarou poloz.

"Hi hi hi..." kikik Koharu, "Tenang adza... dia pasti dateng kok!"

"Waaaah Koharu senpai kereeeeeen... bisa tau hal-hal yg belom kejadian... senpai celengan ya??" seru Kintarou semangat.

"Celengan?" kata Koharu keki, "Cenayang kaleee kamsud lo??"

"Iya, itu!" seru Kintarou, "Cebokan."

"Busyetttt, makin jaoh ajah!" seru Koharu, "Kamu belajar kayak gitu dimana sih??"

"Dari Abang Tora Sudiro." jawab Kintarou poloz, "Extravaganza kemaren keren loh..!"

Baik, mari kita tinggalkan dua komedian dudutz ini. Perasaan orang Osaka tuh jagonya ngebanyol, tapi mereka kok ga berez banget gitu ya?

Sementara itu, tokoh utama bayangan nie fanfic, Gin-chan, dateng ke klub juga, and nemuin si kakek hentai and Gontakure qta yang lagi ngebanyol garing tadi.

"Ohayou." Sapa Gin dengan suaranya yang dalam-dalam sumur, "Kalian lagi ngapain?"

"Ini, nih, lagi ngajarin si Kin-ch... Hah... Ant, PALA LU NAPEEEE??" teriak Koharu histeris. Kalo teriakan yg nie, gw setuju..

Kenapa?? Karena seperti yg kita-kita tao, si Gin kan botak-botak klimis, ya... persis seperti Jet Li yg lagi maen di pilem-pilem saolin gitu, (walo yg persis cuma botaknya aj.. tampangnya mah beda jauh..) dan hari ini, botak klimis itu telah ilang sodara-sodara!! Telah tergantikan dengan... dengan...

"KRIBO??" teriak Koharu memberi penjelasan, sekaligus menolong author untuk menjelaskan lebi lanjut, thanks chay..., "Kok jadi gitu?? Itu wigg kan??"

"Ah, kau ini, tentu saja tidak." jawab Gin, dengan tetap tenang," Tentu saja ini ASLI."

"Gak mungkin... gak mungkin... gak mungkin..." kata Koharu ber ulang-ulang. Ternyata jenius pun bisa legrek juga?

"Uweeeh... Gin, kok jadi gitu?" tanya Kintarou. Heran, kok dia masi bisa bersikab biasa-biasa aj kayak gitu.

"Iya, untuk ubah penampilan." jawab Gin santai, " Cocok, Kintarou?"

"Iya, keren sekali!!" seru Kintarou, "Sekarang Gin keliatan kayak bonsai!!"

Mendengar jawaban Kintarou, Gin jadi merengut.

"Kok bonsai? Maksudku, aku tambah ganteng tidak?" kejar Gin. Pantang menyerah dia.

"Gin ga suka dibilang kayak bonsai?" tanya Kintarou.

"Ya enggak lah!"

"Padahal, bonsai harganya mahal loh... Oh, iya! Kalo ga suka dibilang bonsai, gimana kalo ephorbia? Harganya kan sekarang juga lumayan mahal..." terang Kintarou panjang lebar tapi g nyambung ntu..

"Halah..." gumam Gin keki.

"Tunggu dulu!!" seru Koharu tiba-tiba. Dia sudah sadar ternyata. "Ga mungkin itu rambut aseli! Ga mungkin! Non sense!! Perasaan kemarin pale lu masi semulus pantat Kintarou, kok sekarang bisa kayak utan lebat gitu?? Itu mah 100 persen ga mungkin!!"

"Loh, ini beneran tau..." kata Gin kalem, "Coba aja pegang."

Dengan ati-ati, Koharu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang rambut karbitan itu. Dengan tampang ga percaya, si Koharu dipaksa menerima kenyataan bahwa...! Rambut ntu...! Adalah..! ASELI!!

"Kok bisa...?" tanya Koharu bingung, "Seharusnya tak ada apapun yang bisa tumbuh di atas pala elu yg lebih tandus dari gurun sahara! Ga mungkin! Apalagi dalam semalem! Ga mungkin!! Non sense!! Ini sudah melampaui ilmu pengetahuan 10 taun kedepan!! Ga mungkin...!!" (rusak)

"Tenang.. tenang..." kata Gin, "Tenang... Ambil napas... keluarkan... ambil napas lagi..., tahan... kemudian... yak... dorong!!"

"Ennnnngggggg!! Hosh, hosh, Eh... Salah! Salah!! Emang gua mau ngelahirin?? Yang bener aja dong!!" jerit Koharu, "Udah!! Shihan! Lu kok bisa kayak gini??"

"Kan sudah kubilang, untuk ubah penampil.."

"Iya, gw tao! Maksud gw, kok pala lu bisa berambut lebat kayak gini dalam semalem??"

"Oh... itu. Kemarin pas pulang skul, aku iseng-iseng jalan-jalan di pasar deket rumah ku, truz, ada nenek-nenek berjubah hitam dengan tangan penuh cacar air yang baik hati memanggil ku...

Nenek-nenek berjubah hitam dengan tangan penuh cacar air yang baik hati?? OMG, mulai berasa ga berez nih... batin Koharu.

"...Trz beliau bertanya, 'Anak muda, kamu mau, nenek buat tambah ganteng?' truz aku jawab, 'mau.' Trus, tanpa ba bi bu beliaunya langsung goyang ngebor and komat kamit baca mantra dalam bahasa... bahasa... bahasa kucing kali! Truz, intinya, aku tiba-tiba ngerasa ngantuk dan tertidur! Begitu bangun, kepalaku sudah tumbuh rambut dengan lebatnya! Jadi gini deh!" jelas Gin panjang lebar.

" 'Jadi gini deh!' ?! Cuma itu?! Harusnya elu sadar dooooonk, kalo tuh nenek mencurigakan banget!! Curigation dikit doonk!!" teriak Koharu gusar.

"Ah, kenapa? Malah, aku merasa berterima kasih sekali sama nenek itu, karena berkat beliau, sekarang aku bisa sekeren ini!" kata Gin PEDE.

Keren? Diliat dari mananya?? Yang ada elu malah makin keliatan kayak pentol korek tauk! Batin Koharu lagi.

"Senpai, gimana kalau rambutnya di potong dikit? Biar rapi gitu?" tanya Kintarou.

"Waduh... gimana ya? Masalahnya dirumah ni rambut dah aq coba potong, tapi ga ada gunting yang bisa, mulai dari gunting kertas, gunting rambut, gunting taneman, gunting bedah, gunting kain, bahkan gergaji mesin pun udah ku coba, tapi ga ada yang mempan tuh!"

"Tobat..." keluh Koharu sambil menghela napas. Melihat itu, Gin pun tidak terima.

"Oei, Koharu! Jangan protes terus donk! Kan kemarin kamu yang bilang ke aku biar berpenampilan yang baru, yang keren, dan kalau bisa dimulai dari kepalaku ini? Kan?!" sungut Gin

"Iya emang! Tapi maksud ku tuh kamu pake slayer-slayer atau ikat kepala gitu, kayak adik lu yang di Fudoumine ntu!! Kalo kayak gini, begitu kamu pake slayer, yang ada malah lu tambah keliatan kayak penyanyi dangdut!! Taok??" balez Koharu bete.

"Apa??" teriak Gin

"Appppppaaaaa??" balez Koharu, "Mannaaa ekpresinyaa?? Kayak gw doonk.., matanya harus lebih berbicara!! Ayo ulangi!!"

"Okay..." kata Gin, "huf... tarik napas dulu... trus.. App...!!"

Tapi sebelum Gin menyelesaikan teriakannya, dari jauh terdengar lebih dulu teriakan pelatih mereka, Osamu-sensei. Untuk aja teriakan Gin yang bisa membudekkan orang sejagat berhasil dihentikan! Shitenhouji pun kembali terselamatkan!! Terimakasi kepada... Osamu sensei...!! (hayo... nie kalimat sering muncul di kartun apa?? Ada yg tau?? XDD)

"Hei kalian!! Kok ada di sini??" teriak Osamu-sensei

Kintarou, Gin and Koharu spontan menoleh. Kemudian, Kintarou and Gin spontan mengucapkan 'Ohayou gozaimasu' pada sensei. Dan, Osamu-sensei pun spontan menbalas, 'Ohayou'. Sementara itu, Koharu kita, spontan mengarahkan jempolnya ke.. hidung, dan.. spontan ngupil. Wauh keren... (gw sendiri pasti bakal ditabok kalo berani ngupil di depan guru.. BTW, kebanyakan kata 'spontan' nie...)

"Heh, Koharu! Mana salamnya?! Kok malah ngupil??" tanya Osamu-sensei,"Lagian, jangan keseringan ngupil pake jempol! Nanti lubang idung lu makin lebar ngalahin lubang gorong-gorong!!"

"Aih... ga papa lah.." jawab Koharu santei,"kalo tambah gede lagi bakalan gw daftarin ke Guiness.."

Sebelom Osamu-sensei dengan begonya bertanya 'Apaan tuh Guines?', Kintarou udah bertanya duluan ke sensei..

"Sensei, kok telat? Mampir ngebon lagi ke kopsis ya?" tanya Kintarou poloz.

"Kamu tuuh!! Bukan ngebon tau!! Tapi membantu mereka ngabisin persediaan Yakisoba, Melonpan, Roti kismis, roti kopi, roti manis, roti tawar dan cake coklat aja tau!! Jangan salah donk Kintarou!!" teriak Osamu-sensei sambil sedikit merona, "Lagian kok kalian ada di sini? Kalian ga tau kalo hari ini kegiatan klub diliburin?"

Gantian Kintarou, Gin, beserta Koharu yang bengong, kemudian serempak bertanya,

"Masa sih? Kok bisa?"

"Ya, apa boleh buat, sebagian reguler, termasuk ketuanya, si Shiraishi kemarin masuk rumah sakit, mana wakil ketuanya ari ini kena remidi bio lagi, gw juga ari nie kebetulan ada urusan, ya udah dari pada ga ada yang yang ngawasin, ari ini kegiatan Klub diliburin. Gitu. Emang kalian ga dengar pengumuman?" terang Osamu-sensei

"Ga tuh. Tadi aq ketiduran di kelas. Jadi ga denger. He he.." jawab Kintarou innocent. (Aih.. ga tahan!!)

"Kamu tuh..." kata Osamu-sensei sambil geleng-geleng, "Heh? Kamu kenapa Koharu? Kok tampangmu horror gitu?"

"Se.. sensei.. apa... apa.. Yuukun-ku.. juga.. ma... suk.. ru.. ru.. mah.. sa.. kit??" tanya Koharu ter bata-bata sambil terbelalak.

"Ho oh." Jawab Osamu sensei sante, "Tapi ga pa pa ko.."

Belum selesai kalimat Osamu-sensei, Koharu sudah mencelat keluar sekolah dengan kecepatan 1770000000547423678 km/jam! Wooww!!

"Yuuuuuuuuuukkkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnn!! Tunggulah aku darling!! Aku akan datang untuk menyembuhkanmu!!" teriak Koharu kalap, sambil terus berlari kerumah sakit

"Oi, Koharu!! Tunggu aku!" balas Gin sambil mengikuti Koharu. Dan mereka pun segera menghilang dari sekolah.

"Weleh-weleh.. mereka ini.." komentar Osamu-sensei sambil geleng-geleng lagi. (kebanyakan triping kale..) Kemudian sensei ntu menyadari, kalo si Gontakure ga ikutan tancap ke RS and malah memandangnya dengan tajam, "Loh Kintarou? Kamu kok ga ikutan juga?" tanyanya.

"Sensei..." tanya Kintarou serius, "Jangan-jangan sensei masih mau balik lagi ke kopsis dan ngutang roti lagi ya?"

"Eh?" kata Osamu. Waduh... anak ini kok tumben perasaannya tajam... gitu pikir beliau.

"Tuhh!! Kan!!" teriak Kintarou tiba-tiba,"Sensei mau ngabisin roti di koperasi lagiii?? Sensei tau ga, gara-gara sensei akhir-akhir ini suka ngebon ga kira-kira di sana, sudah seminggu aku ga bisa makan roti melon kesukaanku tauuuuuuuukkkkk!! Pokoknya sekarang aku mesti ikut sensei! Sensei mesti traktir aku jatah roti melon seminggu!!"

"Hah??" teriak Osamu shock, "Aku lagi ga ada duit nih!! Emang jatah kamu makan roti seminggu berapa??"

"Nggak banyak kok, cuma empat.." balas Kintarou.

"Empat buah? Hem.. kayaknya segitu tuh masih bisa gw talangin lah.." kata sensei lega.

"Empat puluh buah.." lanjut Kintarou.

"Hah?? Ogah!! Banyak amat!! Aku lagi ga ada duit!!" teriak Osamu-sensei sambil lari ngacir kabur.

"Eh?? Sensei aku mau roti!! Pokoknya mau!!" bales Kintarou sambil mengejar Osamu-sensei. Akhirnya pasangan guru murid ntu malah lari2 muter2 ndak jelaz, sambil teriak-teriak.

Dan sampe malam hari, teriakan 'Aku pingin Rotiiiiii' nya Kintarou masih terdengar. Konon katanya, Osamu-sensei sama Kintarou kejar-kejaran terus non stop semalaman loh! Hebat ya!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay! Okay! Chapter 5! Ehe.. chapter 6 nanti ganti setting lage nih! And kita ketemu Shiraishi dkk lage! Wauh, g sabar!!

And and, gw mau nitip2 pesen nih! Buat yg udah ngerepiu... e he.. thanks ya!

**Nasuma Takashi**-chan : (Yg dah ngerepiu 4 chapter nih..!!) Terimalah jempol q and pny tetangga aq! i hi hi.. thanks ya.. saran ny! akan sy usahakan! Abis dah biasa sih... Tapi! Sy! Akan b juang! Mohon baca terus ya!!

**Epitsu Onna**-san : (Yg berpendapat kalo Zaizen tuh uke..) A.. apakah anda masi idup?? Duh, jgn mampus dulu donk! Sy g kuwat ganti biaya oksigen nie, gimana kalo sy yg menawarin diri kasi napas buatan? Pake Choutarou aj ya?! Tapi napas buatannya lewat idung.. Aih2, km pro ZaizenUke ya?! Aih porno.. porno.. (Sori, malah asik ndiri..) Mau ujian jg? Ok2, mari b juang sama2!!

Eh, mau tny nih! Wakil na Shitenhouji ntu sapa se? Mas yg rambutna kayak Kuwabara di YuYuHakusho ntu tah? Ada yg tau namanya? Kasi tau donk!!

Truz, kadang2 di fic sering ada tokoh yg dibilang OOC, ato OC, nah, ntu maksudna apa sey? Kasi tau ya! Bingung nih! Kepikiran truz! Ehe..

Nah, segitu aj, lanjut, mohon review nya jg bwt yg udah baca nie fic! Ditunggu dgn semangat loh!! Ehe he.. okay, okay, at last,

Thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Bapaknya tenipuri siapa hayo

Disclaimer : Bapaknya tenipuri siapa hayo??

Wai !! Selene's here!! Aiih, akhirnya nyampe juga chapter 6!! Let's meet Shiraishi and other here!! Ehe he.. lagi seneng nih!! Saya naik kelas loh!! Sekarang sy udah kelas 12 SMA!! Yeii!! (ga ada yg tanya!!)

Okay, okay, balik lagi ke fic, kita pindah lokasi, and KinKin ga ikut lagi.. aih.. tapi karena bisa ketemu Shiraishi lagi, jadi yah oke lah...

Bagi yang mau baca!! Sori bgt bwt tulisan2 yg salah ketik ato disingkat2 ya... malez ngedit nie.. Ada yg mau ngedit-in? (dikemplang)

Dan, dan, makasi banget bagi yang udah ngereview!! Seneng banget nih!!

**Eu9eNi3**-chan : thanks berat nie, dah mau ngereview!! Makasi ya.. agak ga percaya diri nie, ni fic kan jayuz abiez.. tapi inilah chap 6! Dibaca ya!! BTW, Koishikawa-chan tuh, nama kecilna siapa? Tau nggak?

**Epitsu Onna**-chan : stare kamu mau nyipok Chouta ampe kering?! OMG!! Shishido, cepet sembunyiin Chouta jauh2!! lempar Chouta ke Shishin

Gila.. 70 milyar dollar buat beli oksigen?! Fic dudutz ni bisa seberbahaya itu kah?! Kalo gitu moga2 pengeluarannya buat beli O2nya kali ini berkurang ya.. soalnya di chap ini g semuanya yg konyol2 kok! Ada yg.. hi hi hi, baca aja ya!!

Gin kayak yg di yakitake japan?? Alamakjan.. Seru banget tuh! tampangnya agak mesum2 gitu! Gw sih, waktu nuliz mikirnya wig na si Koharuuu teruz, makanya si Gin jadi kayak gitu. ditabox Takeshi Konomi and pengarangny Yakitake sekaligus

Ah, kebanyakan bacot nie gw!

Okay, enjoy reading!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER VI : SHIRAISHI AND CHITOSE**

Location : Rumah Sakit Umum Cerberus

"Aku pingin ketemu Yuu-kun!!" teriak Koharu kenceng sambil mengebrak meja resepsionist rumah sakit. Mbak suster yang kebagian piket ngejaga tuh meja cuma bisa memandang Koharu curiga sambil dalam hati berpikir : Ja.. jangan-jangan, ini si pasien gila yang barusan kabur dari bangsal penyakit jiwa?

Tetapi, bukan suster rumah sakit terkenal namanya kalo menghadapi pasien sakit jiwa aja ga bisa. Sambil membulatkan tekat dan mengunakan semua daya tariknya, si mbak bertanya dengan suara yang mendesah-desah, "Yuu-kun siapa.. ya?"

"Itu loh.. Yuu-kun-ku, double pair aku dari Shitenhou.. heh? Kenapa mbak?" tanya Koharu heran pada si suster, yang makin mendekat padanya.

"Daripada sama si Yuu-kun itu.. gimana kalau kamu.. ikut aku aja? Ya?" rayu mbak suster. Bukan dengan maksud apa-apa kok.. tuh suster cuma bermaksud ngembaliin Koharu ke bangsal penyakit jiwa adza..

Tapi, kali ini giliran Koharu yang curiga sama tuh embak. Ih jangan-jangan nie suster naksir gw lagi? Ih, ga banget la yaww..

"Sori mbak, saya nggak minat sama situ. Saya udah punya cowok." tolak Koharu pede.

Ting! Tuh suster langsung memerah dari ujung jidat ampe ujung jempol. Tengsin abizz dong!!

"Enak aja!! Siapa juga yang mau sama kamu hah?! Dasar kakek-kakek hentai lu!!" semprot si suster. Koharu kita? Jelas ga terima..

"Enak aja ngatain aku!! Ntar aku bilangin Yuu-kun loh!! Tau nggak, tampang gini banyak yang naksir tauk!!" bales Koharu.

"Banyak yang naksir dari hongkong!! Mimpi luh!" seru si suster.

"Ih , situ iri ya? Situ ga punya gebetan ya? Ga ada yang naksir ya? Cucian deh !!" bales Koharu semena-mena.

"Eh eh eh, situ ngatain saya nggak laku ya?" tanya mbak suster shock.

"Ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong!! Budeg ya? Budeg?" serang Koharu.

"A.. aku ini.. banyak yang naksir tau.." si suster berusaha membalas, walau matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Banyak yang naksir dari hongkong!! Mimpi luh!" seru Koharu mengcopy kata-kata mbak suster sebelumnya.

"Hik.. hik..."si Suster udah mulai terisak-isak. Ngenes banget dia. Kasian, ga ada angin ga ada hujan, si mbak kok bisa ketemu ada Koharu. Hari tersialnya dalam sejarah.

"Eh pake nangis lagi!! Udah! Cepetan kasi tau dimana Yuu-kun!" paksa Koharu kedzam.

"Koharu!"

Shihan kita akhirnya bisa menyusul Koharu. Dengan napas terengah-engah habis lari, dia segera mendekati Koharu.

"Kamu cepet banget... Aku sampai ga bisa ngejar.." kata Gin sambil terengah-engah.

"Kalau demi Yuu-kun, dengan kekuatan cinta, aku bisa lari dengan kecepatan cahaya tauk! Shihan! Tolongin aku dong! Nih, suster dudutz, ga mau ngasi tau dimana Yuu-kun-ku dirawat!!" adu Koharu pada Gin. Gin, yang sudah menduga ada sesuatu yang gak berez telah terjadi, berusaha mengamankan keadaan. Didekatinya meja resepsionis.

"Permisi, sus. Apa suster bisa memberitahu saya dimana tempat murid-murid Shitenhouji dirawat? Kalau tidak salah, mereka baru masuk rumah sakit kemarin." tanya Gin sopan. Sayangnya, mbak suster kurang memperhatikan kata-kata Gin, dia nya malah terhipnotis dengan 'sesuatu' diatas kepala Gin.

"Sus?" panggil Gin.

"Oei!! Pake ngelamun lagi!!" bentak Koharu. Thanks to his yell, mbak suster sadar dan kembali ke bumi.

"Eh, maaf..." si suster gelagapan, tapi bisa segera sadar. Dihapusnya airmatanya, dan kembali menampilkan profesionalismenya.

"Murid-murid Shitenhouji yang kemarin masuk.." tanya Gin lagi.

"Baik, sebentar ya..." kata suster itu sambil mengeklik-ngeklik computer di meja, "Eng.. Shiraishi, Chitose, Oshitari, Zaizen, dan.. Hitouji. Mereka ada di bangsal 13, (emang pilem?) silahkan ikuti saja koridor ini, lurus saja sampai melewati taman. Mereka ada di kamar nomor 1001 sampai1003."

"Kamar nomor 1001-1003.. Baik, terimakasih." balas Gin, "Ayo, Koharu."

Setelah pelototan-pelototan sebentar sama mbak suster, Koharu mengikuti Gin menuju tempat Shiraishi dkk dirawat. Waktu mereka hampir menghilang dari pandangan, tuh suster manggil.

"Eng... bentar bentar, mas yang.. agak kribo?" panggil si suster. Gin, yang lupa kalo sekarang dia punya rambut, cuma melongo sampai disadarkan Koharu.

"Shihan, dipanggil tuh.." panggil Koharu.

"Eh? Oh iya.." ahirnya Gin sadar juga. Kemudian dia ngeloyor ngedeketin meja resepsionist lagi.

"Mas, tuh rambut wig ya?" tanya si suster curious.

"Oh, tidak sus, ini ASLI." jawab Gin sambil memberi penekanan pada kata asli. "BTW sus, tolong jangan panggil saya mas, saya masih 14 tahun.." sambung Gin gokil.

"Eh, kirain... sori ya.. habis temen situ tampangnya kayak kakek-kakek hentai sih.." jawab si suster tanpa rasa bersalah, "kalau gitu.. adik punya nomor hape ga?"

"Punya sih.. Tapi untuk apa sus?" tanya Gin, "Apa.. teman-teman saya segawat itu?"

"Oh endzak, mereka baik-baik aja kok. Cuma mau kenalan aja sama situ, abis, situ keren banget sih!" jawab si suster menggoda.

TUING! Gin langsung memerah. Sementara itu, Koharu sedang sibuk mencari kantong muntah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di koridor menuju bangsal 13, dua orang aneh sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Nah, kau lihat tadi, Koharu? Berkat penampilan baruku ini, nona suster tadi mengajakku kenalan." kata Gin tenang penuh kemenangan.

"Puih, dia kan cuma ngajakin kamu kenalan, bukan ngajakin kawin." balas Koharu sewot. "Tapi, sombong banget kamu Shihan, bilang nggak bisa ngasih nomer hape, pake bilang sudah punya orang yang disukai lagi."

"Karena bagiku, cukup satu orang saja." jawab Gin bijak.

"Met be juang deh." sahut Koharu sambil lalu. Matanya tetap aktif mencari kamar tempat temen-temennya, especially his love, Yuuji, dirawat. "Eh itu, kamar no 1001 dan 1002 kan? Tapi kamar nomor 1003 dimana?" seru Koharu sambil menunjuk.

"Aku juga tak melihatnya." jawab Gin sambil ikut mencari, "Lebih baik kita jenguk dulu kamar no 1001 dan 1002, nanti kita tanya mereka."

"Tapi Yuu-kun-ku dimana?" rajuk Koharu. Eneg banget ngelihat dia kayak gini.

"Nanti kita tanya.." putus Gin sambil mengetuk pintu kamar 1001.

"Oke deh.." sahut Koharu ga puas tapi pasrah.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara dari dalam kamar. Koharu dan Gin berpandangan. Chitose toh.. pikir mereka.

Spontan Gin membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Koharu masuk. (gentleman banget!!) Didalam kamar ada dua kasur, disalah satu kasur ada Shiraishi, buchou mereka yang, walau masuk rumah sakit tapi keliatan baik-baik aja. Dipinggir kasur Shiraishi duduk Chitose, yang notabene adalah pemilik kasur satunya yang kosong. Hal pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran Koharu saat melihat mereka berdua adalah :

"Kok kalian baik-baik aja? Katanya sakit?"

"Ini juga aku baru siuman tau.." jawab Shiraishi, "setelah pingsan sehari semalam."

"Ooo.." koor Gin dan Koharu serempak.

"Kalian.. datang bareng.. ya?" tanya Shiraishi menyelidik. Jelas curiga dong..

"Iya. Kenapa?" tanya Gin poloz.

"Kalian berdua.. jangan-jangan, jadia.." belum selesai kata-kata Shiraishi, Chitose menyela dengan pertanyaan yang nggak penting sama-sekali.

"Baitewei, kalian nggak bawa oleh-oleh nih?" tanya Chitose setelah menyadari Gin dan Koharu datang dengan tangan hampa.

"Maaf, tadi buru-buru kesini." jawab Gin bersalah.

"Chitose, apaan sih?! Ga papa kok Shihan.." kata Shiraishi menenangkan.

"Kuis hari ini!" teriak Koharu tiba-tiba, "Apa yang berbeda dari Shihan hari ini?!"

Shiraishi, yang walau perasaannya mengatakan ada yang beda dari Gin tapi belum menemukannya gara-gara otaknya jadi lola setelah error sehari semalam, cuma bisa melongo pongo. Sementara Chitose tetap bertampang datar sambil berkata sambil lalu, "Ganti gaya nih, Shihan?"

"Ganti gaya?" tanya Shiraishi gak 'dong'.

"Ho oh. Liat aja kepalanya."

"Kepala.." gumam Shiraishi sambil memandang kepala Gin. Setelah di zoom 100 X baru Shiraishi ngeh, "Tuh kepala kenapa?? Kamu pake wignya Koharu ya??"

Koharu + Chitose : "Lama deehh.."

"Tidak, tidak.. ini rambut asli." jawab Gin bangga, "Seperti kata Chitose, aku mencoba ganti gaya."

"Oh.. gitu.. rasanya agak.. agak.. gimana ya.. anu.." Shiraishi bingung memilih kata-kata yang lebih sopan selain aneh, ga cool, ga banget, jijay, ga cocok, kayak penyanyi dangdut, dll.

"Cocok kok, cocok.." kata Chitose yang dibarengi dengan tatapan tak setuju dari Shiraishi dan Koharu.

"Terima kasih.." jawab Gin sambil tersipu. "Yang lebih penting dari itu.." sambung Gin, "Kenapa kalian bisa masuk rumah sakit? Apa kemarin terjadi sesuatu?"

"Oh, itu." Shiraishi agak segan menceritakannya, "Yah.. singkat cerita, kemarin aku, Chitose, Kenya, Zaizen, dan Yuuji berada ditempat yang salah dan diwaktu yang salah, dan kami jadi korban situasi. Titik."

Koharu dan Gin kompak melongo. Maksudnya apa sih?

"Eng.. aku nggak gitu ngerti sih.." kata Gin kebingungan.

"Intinya," potong Koharu, "Detail kejadiannya segitu memalukannya sampai nggak bisa diceritakan."

Langsung Chitose dan Shiraishi yang merah. Tapi mereka tidak terpancing, mereka tetap memilih tutup mulut.

"Jadi.." Chitose berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Bagaimana disekolah?"

"Ya. Hari ini tidak ada latihan karena berbagai sebab, dan mungkin latihan akan dimulai lagi setelah kalian sembuh, dan.." belum selesai omongan Gin, Shiraishi langsung menyela.

"Apaaa?! Gak bisa!!" teriaknya sambil melompat turun dari kasur, "Kita harus berlatih keras, kita harus menang! Kita nggak boleh kalah lagi!!"

"Mau kemana?" tanya Chitose melihat Shiraishi bergegas menuju pintu.

"Pulang!! kita harus segera latihan!!" teriak Shiraishi sambil membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Buchou?! Kamu kan sedang sakit?!" seru Gin khawatir, tapi di acuhin sama Shiraishi.

"Uke-mu tuh.." bisik Koharu pada Chitose. Yang dibisiki cuma senyum-senyum aja.

"Iya." jawab Chitose sedikit bersemu sambil tak melepaskan pandangan matanya dari punggung Shiraishi. "Manis banget ya?"

Koharu cuma memandang Chitose. Duh.. gini nih yang lagi kasmaran! begitu pikirnya. Jadi pingin ketemu Yuu-kun nih..

"Shiraishi, kata dokter kamu masih harus istirahat loh.." kata Chitose sambil beranjak dari tepi kasur, berjalan mendekati Shiraishi.

"Berisik!! Pokoknya kita haru.."

"Shiraishi.." bisik Chitose, yang sekarang sudah berdiri menjulang dihadapan Shiraishi. Dipegangnya tangan uke-nya itu dengan lemah lembut, "Aku nggak mau kamu sakit lagi. Jadi, istirahat sehari lagi saja ya?"

"Uh, latihan.." Shiraishi bermaksud mengelak tapi yah.. gimana bisa mengelak coba? Chitose keliatan seksi banget kalau lagi begini..

"Nanti kita bakal berlatih lebih keras begitu keluar dari rumah sakit." kata Chitose menenangkan, "Hari ini, kita istirahat saja. Oke?"

"Uh.." Shiraishi tak bisa berkutik. Sambil bersemu dia bilang, "Oke.. Tapi, sehari ini aja.."

"Oke." jawab Chitose sambil tersenyum. Dibimbingnya Shiraishi kembali masuk kamar.

Sementara itu, Gin dan Koharu cuma bisa bengong meliat adegan didepan mereka. Koharu sih, sante2 aja, tapi Gin-nya udah memerah banget kayak tomat.

"Ka.. kalau gitu, ka.. kami pamit dulu ya!!" seru Gin tiba-tiba, mengagetkan semua orang, "Bi.. bisa mengganggu buchou dan Chitose is.. isti.. istirahat!!"

"Kenapa sih, Shihan?" tanya Koharu ga sensitif, "Sebentar lagi aja, aku mau.. woi!" Koharu keburu ditarik ama Gin.

"Iya, disini sebentar aja lagi, ada yang mau aku tanyain juga..'' bujuk Shiraishi.

"Pulang deh, pulang sana, ganggu orang berduaan aja kalian.." tambah Chitose, "Laen kali kalau kesini lagi bawa oleh-oleh ya.."

"Chitose!!" bentak Shiraishi sambil memerah.

"Kalau gitu kami permisi!!" teriak Gin, kemudian dia kabur sambil menyeret Koharu yang ogah-ogahan.

Begitu Koharu dan Gin cabut, Shiraishi cuma bisa melotot sebel pada Chitose, walau sebentar kemudian dia nggak bisa marah lagi pada Chitose. Yah... mana bisa sih dia marah pada orang yang disukainya?

"Kamu itu ya..." kata Shiraishi sambil menghela napas, "Padahal aku mau tanya pada mereka soal nembak itu.."

"Ooo.." jawab Chitose nggak jelas.

"Emang kamu nggak khawatir kalau Koharu dan Yuuji bubar? Sebagai teman dan juga sebagai sesama anggota reguler?" tanya Shiraishi curiga.

"Kawatir kok, kawatir.." jawab Chitose.

"Kok males-malesan gitu!?" bales Shiraishi sewot.

"Soalnya," jawab Chitose sambil menata selimut Shiraishi, "Aku lebih khawatir sama kamu yang nggak siuman juga dari kemarin."

He?

"Kata dokter kamu nggak mengalami luka luar. Tapi kenapa nggak siuman juga sih?" sambung Chitose datar, "Mungkin gara-gara kamu kecapekan di klub. Memang rasanya akhir-akhir ini kamu terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Me.. memaksakan diri?"

"Ya." jawab Chitose, "Karena itu, hari ini, aku ingin kamu istirahat dulu dari semua tugas buchou yang serba bisa. Istirahat dari semua kewajiban dan latihan-latihan yang super berat. Besok, akan aku turuti semua keinginanmu. Karena itu.."

"Karena itu.. apa?" tanya Shiraishi penasaran.

"Karena itu, hari ini.." kata Chitose tercekat. Kemudian, sambil memerah, disambungnya kata-katanya, "Turuti keinginanku yang satu itu. Ok?"

Shiraishi terhenyak. Jangan-jangan.. Chitose..

"Kamu.. khawatir ya?" tanya Shiraishi pelan-pelan.

Chitose menatap Shiraishi tajam. "Tentu saja."

"Sebagai teman dan juga sebagai sesama anggota reguler?" tanya Shiraishi.

Chitose masih menatap Shiraishi tajam, matanya tak lepas dari mata buchou Shitenhouji itu.

"Sebagai sesama anggota reguler, iya.." jawab Chitose sambil menghela napas. "Sebagai sesama orang yang skul di Shitenhouji juga oke, Sebagai sesama manusia, terserah. Tapi.." sambung Chitose, "Sebagai teman, aku tidak mau."

Hening sejenak. Shiraishi masih mematung, berusaha mencerna omongan Chitose, sehingga dia tak memperhatikan Chitose yang sudah bergerak menuju pintu, bersiap-siap keluar.

"Nah, aku keluar dulu. Met istirahat." kata Chitose.

"Kalau!" seru Shiraishi tiba-tiba, mengacuhkan omongan Chitose. Chitose yang kaget menunggu omongan Shiraishi, sambil mengira-ngira apa yang ingin dikatakan Shiraishi selanjutnya.

"Kalau?" ulang Chitose.

Shiraishi kelihatannya kesulitan mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. Bukan karena apa-apa, ditilik dari wajahnya yang bersemu, Chitose menebak kalau apa yang ingin dikatakan Shiraishi segitu memalukannya baginya. Sambil tersenyum, diam-diam dia menikmati ekspresi Shiraishi.

"Kalau ku anggap kamu khawatir sebagai.." Shiraishi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu dengan kedua tangannya, "..Chitose Senri?"

Chitose terbelalak. Tapi tak lama, dengan tersenyum, dia menjawab pertanyaan Shiraishi.

"Tentu saja aku senang." jawabnya. Seperti biasa, Chitose selalu berbicara dengan nada datar, sehingga orang harus memperhatikan ekspresinya saat bicara untuk mengetahui perasaannya. Tapi untuk Shiraishi, tanpa perlu melihat wajah Chitose pun, dia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Chitose sekarang. Begitu juga dengan perasaannya. Gara-gara itu, dia makin memerah.

"Tadi kamu bilang, jika aku mau istirahat hari ini, kamu akan menuruti keinginanku kan?" kata Shiraishi sambil tetap menutup wajahnya.

"Ya." jawab Chitose. Dia sudah melupakan tujuannya untuk keluar, dan malah mendekati Shiraishi lagi.

"Kalau gitu, aku ingin," bisik Shiraishi lirih. Kalimatnya terpotong begitu dirasakannya tangan Chitose mengangkat dagunya. Sekarang, mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin hari ini kamu ada disisiku. Temani aku." bisik Shiraishi sambil memejamkan matanya. Jaraknya dan Chitose semakin dekat.

"Tentu saja." balas Chitose sambil tersenyum. "Memang kapan aku pernah pergi dari sisimu?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, bibir mereka pun bertemu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**selene** : Kyaaaaaaaaaa! PG! PG! Padahal genrenya humor loh, kok jadi kayak gini!? Gara2 kalian sih!! (tendang2 ChitoKura)

**Shiraishi** : Apa salah kita sih??

**Chitose** : ini kan salah elo, author cabul!!

Duar!!

**selene** : (shock abiez, dibilang cabul) Sialan!! Gue pisahin elo dari Shiraishi loh, kalo macem2!! Dasar brengsek lo!!

**Shira+Chito** : jangan!! Ampyun (sembah selene)

**selene** : Huh! Berani macem2.. BTW, BTW, thankz bwt yg udah baca!! Asik juga nulis tentang ShiraishiChitose, ga nyangka mereka bisa mesra juga ya?! Ya.. anggap aja selingan. Konyol teruz kan ga asik.. Nah, Apakah pasangan selanjutnya bisa mesra juga?? Di chap selanjutnya giliran kamar 1002 nih, kira2 siapa yang disitu?? (hala.. paling juga udah ketebak..) Ehe he, makin ga beres aja nie fic, tapi chap selanjutnya ditunggu ya! Tenkyu barbekyu !! See you soon! And

Thanks for Reading!!


End file.
